ZOMG!
zOMG! is a free 2D massive multiplayer online role-playing game (MMORPG) currently in open beta testing. It is being developed by the makers of Gaia Online, a popular games and forum website with anime-based avatars. Avatars developed in Gaia Online become the characters used in zOMG!, along with any items they have collected . The name "zOMG!" recently replaced the working name of "Gaia Battle" . "ZOMG" is internet slang — an intense, fun or sarcastic form of "OMG" (meaning "Oh My Gosh" or "Oh My God"). Overview Zomg is designed to be more casual and social than other MMOs. It is free and does not require pre-downloading to play . It is web-browser-based, so does not require a high-end gaming PC, and runs under Windows, Mac OS, or Linux . Unlike many MMOs, there are no fixed character classes or skill sets in Zomg. Combat abilities for characters in zOMG! come from special rings they acquire. Players choose up to eight rings to equip to select what abilities they may use before an adventure, becoming more like a warrior, healer, or tank as needed. Similarly, there are no fixed combat levels for the character; these are applied to the rings instead, so can be shifted or traded, even between characters. This was intended to make the game more flexible and approachable, especially for new players . As the game overview states in the official site, players will be able to: (...) create Gaian versions of their own personalities, adventuring through stories, struggles, and challenges, discovering a world of rich characters and wild humor, all displayed with the visual style of well-loved anime artwork. Players can combine forces with other players, forming teams (called "crews") to claim fame and glory as they travel through the world, or they can play the game alone, braving each danger and challenge with only their own skill set to bring them through it. Story The story of Zomg is intended to ultimately include dozens of chapters, and be spread over the course of multiple years. In the first phase of Open Beta, players will take part in Chapter 1, which revolves around inanimate objects suddenly coming to life and attacking the humans. Environment The world is not composed of only combat-oriented challenges. There are many ways to play in the world, whether doing favors to NPC's, playing games, meeting at dance halls or in towns, watching movies together, meeting to race cars, or just simply exploring the landscape. Gameplay The gameplay uses magical rings to fight, with different levels of power known as Charge Level, or CL. CL increases through the use of Charge Orbs which can be found through doing quests or defeating enemies. CL not only improves the potency of the ring but also increases the wearers statistics. Having a balanced CL with all your rings helps maximize the stat bonuses you earn. Rings also have 4 Rage ranks (RR). You build Rage by dealing or taking damage, or by healing/buffing. By holding the left mouse button you can "charge" your ring and use accumulated Rage. RR increase the ring's power greatly, and slightly changing the animation. RR are useful in tight situations since they cause your rings to be more powerful and have no drawback. They cost the same Stamina to use, and have the same possibility of hitting your opponent. During the course of the game, players can "recrewt" to form crews that make it easier to deal with tough challenges. There can be up to six players per crew. When in a crew, the probability that you will get dropped items from defeated enemies goes up. Also, if one member of a crew defeats a boss or another enemy, all players in that crew get credit for it. Gameplay is currently plagued with lag due to a memory leak caused by the most recent version of Adobe Flash Player. It is the highest priority bug on the developer list and is due to be fixed very soon. Music Zomg's composer has been revealed as Jeremy Soule. In addition to Soule's unique compositions, the game will also feature hundreds of classical music tunes, which will be rotated out on a regular basis in order to minimize repetition. Development Beta testing The beta testing application sign-up started on May 14, 2008, but it closed as of June 2, 2008. Zomg Head Start Tickets were distributed through gift boxes sold at the Cash Shop, allowing some Gaians to enter open beta ahead of other users. On October 29, 4-year veterans were allowed to enter open beta. On October 30, 3-year veterans were allowed to enter the open beta. On October 31, 2-year users were allowed to enter the open beta. On November 1, initially all users allowed to enter. However, the game's servers soon crashed, causing the developers to roll back and only allow 1-year users in. On November 3, Zomg was reopened for all users. The Name Contest To name the Gaia's battle system, there was a contest. The winning name was announced to be zOMG. User submitted names that gained an honorable mention included Earth Punch, Mom, Mummy Destroyer, Ox Hill and Who I Like From Naruto, as well as others (to see the full list, go to the bottom of this page). References External Links * [http://www.zomg.com Official zOMG Site] * [http://www.gaiaonline.com Official Gaia Online Site] ** ZOMG! * The zOMG! Wiki Category:Online games Category:Browser-based games Category:Multiplayer browser-based games Category:Massively multiplayer online games